


Sins

by Otori0



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0





	Sins

Mion acarició sus uñas suavemente. Largas, bonitas. Probablemente lo único que aun tenía algo de valor y dignidad en ella. Después pasó a acariciar y peinar con las manos su cabello. Suspiró buscando aliviar lo máximo posible el dolor que sentía. Había cometido demasiados pecados, y no sabía cómo responsabilizarse por ellos. Ella no podía simplemente arrancarse tres uñas como Shion, ni desaparecer sin rastro como Satoshi. Eso no era suficiente para expiar todo lo que había hecho. Solo podía continuar siendo la marioneta de su abuela, haciéndolo todo a su merced. A veces se imaginaba cómo serían las cosas si su vida no estuviera condicionada por su linaje, por su sangre. Se imaginaba tener una adolescencia normal, con sus amigos, su hermana, y quizás alguna futura pareja. Pero Mion Sonozaki no osaría desear tenerla. No podía pedir tanto, ya que ni siquiera lo merecía. Exacto: su manera de responsabilizarse por sus pecados debía ser continuar viviendo como lo hacía. Continuar siendo infeliz y cargando con ese sufrimiento, hasta el día de su muerte.


End file.
